erin_huntfandomcom-20200213-history
RiverClan
Description RiverClan is one of the five warrior Clans that live in the forest/lake. Their founder, River Ripple, worked with Thunder, Tall Shadow, Wind Runner, and Clear Sky to develop the warrior code. RiverClan cats live on an island that is surrounded by a raging river, and the RiverClan cats are the most daring cats out of the five Clans, because they are the only ones brave enough to cross the treacherous waters. Most cats don't envy this brave Clan, because of their hatred for getting wet, but the RiverClan cats don't mind the other Clans' taunts. RiverClan cats are proud of who they are and are not afraid to fight. Territory In the Forest RiverClan is located next to River Chell, near Morgan's Farm Campsite. RiverClan Camp''' '- Well-drained island circled by gently rustling reeds. Gorge '-''' Large valley with a raging river at the base. River - Source of prey and protection for RiverClan, at most it is calm, but it can be terrifying if it gets out of control. Twoleg Bridge - Safe way to cross the river to get to Fourtrees when the river is high. Tour Of The Forest Territory: By Feathertail Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you hated getting wet. But you have to get wet if you want to see the RiverClan camp. It's on an island! By the way, I'm Feathertail, a warrior of the best Clan in the forest. I'm not a pure-blooded RiverClan cat, though. My mother was RiverClan and my father was ThunderClan. Did you know that? Anyway, Leopardstar told me I had to give you a tour of RiverClan territory, so, why disobey? Follow me, and I'll show you around. Before we go, listen closely. Don't you love the calming sound of the rushing river? And here's the camp! No, Blackclaw. This is my guest. No, it is not a spy for BloodClan! Can't you mind your own business, for once? Sorry, Blackclaw is really bossy. Don't worry, I'll speak to Leopardstar about his harsh behavior. That should put him in his place. Over here is the center of the camp. Warriors love to lie in the sun and enjoy the fresh scent of fresh air and the raging river. It's so relaxing. Maybe one day you can enjoy this calm presence, if Leopardstar lets you in. In these tangle of reeds is the warriors' den. Oh, sorry to wake you, Shadepelt. Oh, Shadepelt is my best friend. She won't mind you if you're with me. This is the apprentices' den, in these brambles. Great StarClan, Hawkpaw, don't you raise your claws at me. Hasn't your mentor taught you anything about respect for warriors? Well, I guessed not. Blackclaw doesn't have much respect himself. Anyway, the elders' den is over here, in this sheltered dip in the weeds. The only elder in the Clan is Loudbelly. We won't spend too much time near his den- you won't have any ears left if you wake him up. Over here is the rock where Leopardstar makes announcements to the Clan. I suppose the other Clans have rocks like this, too? Oh, well. Best not worry about it. Ok, I think you have to leave. Blackclaw is the most senior warrior in the Clan apart from Leopardstar, and he'll kill you before you could say "fish". Now go! And thanks for visiting! Next to the Lake RiverClan Camp - Safely tucked away on a triangle of land between two streams, this camp is well sheltered from weather and enemy attack, with easy access to a constant source of prey Greenleaf Twolegplace - Twolegs come here every summer. Twoleg kits jump in the water with loud shrieks. Some can swim like RiverClan cats but more noisily. Halfbridge - A peculiar bridge that goes in halfway across the water. Twolegs tie their "boats" to it. Tour Of The Lake Territory: By Mistyfoot Oh, hi. I'm Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. Leopardstar told me to take you on a tour of the territory. Here goes nothing. This is the camp clearing. That's the fresh kill pile. Don't wrinkle your nose at it. Fish tastes just a good as other prey you might have eaten. Over here is the warriors' den, one of the most important parts of the camp. It has been filled with countless warriors, and more to come. Oh, don't raise your claws at me, Mintfur. I'm your deputy. Show some respect. Here is the apprentices' den, and there are no apprentices in it today. They're all out training. Oh, good. A little peace and quiet, away from the young'uns. Sometimes, I start to feel my age. Don't tell Leopardstar. Here is the nursery. My favorite part of the camp. Here, new generations of warriors are raised right in this den. Oh, hi, Heronkit! He is so cute. Did you know I mothered kits once? Ok, I know the tour was short today, but it's getting late, and I have to organize a night patrol. Bye, then! Don't come back!